


Fifth Period

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fourth period, you have around three hours left in the school day. While your English teacher is marking you absent and the office no doubt phoning your mother, you have a trail of saliva growing up along your neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Period

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPod, so, I guess if there's any grammar mistakes you can just balantly ignore them and recognize that typing on an iPod is a bitch.
> 
> But, yeah, anyway, sorry for any mistakes. :o

It's fourth period, you have around three hours left in the school day. While your English teacher is marking you absent and the office no doubt phoning your mother, you have a trail of saliva growing up along your neck. Tingling bite marks dot your chest and shoulders randomly and perhaps you have one or two on your thigh. You aren't sure about that one yet; it's too dark, too hot right now for you to even care. Maybe you're excited because you could be caught - and suspended - or perhaps it's because Jade's being rather relentless at this point. Either way, you could care less. She's got you pinned against the musty walls, nipping here and there and leaving signs of herself all over you as she sits and grinds herself against your covered thigh.

When she actually bites you is when your brain starts computing again. You've been mindlessly rubbing her dog ears for more than awhile at this point, and you're pretty sure the whimpering growls she's been emitting are from lack of attention. You mumble a small, "Good dog," with a playful smirk on your face. From ear to cheek, to chin, her shoulders, you move your hand down her back and allow your nails to snake against the fabric. Jade bites your neck again for appreciation, thumbs rolling over your chest and teeth racking your flushed skin.

"Rooose," she mumbles into your neck and makes you shiver. You scratch at her hips to let her know you're listening. Jade plants a kiss on your lips and claws at your upper arms. She continues to moan and let your name tumble out of her mouth and onto your skin as she takes the mission of completely defiling your skin far more seriously than it was moments ago.

Her breaths are hot and make your hips jump with your gasps. She laughs at you, dragging sharp nails down your thigh until you grit your teeth; you make an attempt to glare at her, but, not only do you feel like an immature child, but she's strolled her fingers from your thighs to meet the hem of your panties. "Jade," you warn. She blows at you in a series of giggles and drags said garment down to your knees. "Jade," you say again, more needy than you had planned for. You almost sound desperate, and the thought alone makes you blush a furious shade of red. "Jade, please," you repeat, unsure if you're begging her to hurry up or stop completely.

You decide she needs to hurry up.

"Rose, sheez, calm-" she begins giggling but you flick her ear. "Rose!" she yelps - way too fucking loudly.

"Make haste, Harley," you whisper and rub at her ear again. She growls and gives you the puppy dog eyes, obviously very sad that this ridiculously public adventure will come to an end before the bell rings. Ears flatten against her tangled mess of hair and she pouts angrily, but nonetheless moves from your thigh to in between your legs. 

Your sex is more than obviously wet and it's taken a lot of willpower not to beg and shiver for your release. Jade giggles, almost nervously but practically childish, and dips her fingers above your pubic area and scratches, hard, into your skin. She brings her other hand to the charade of a party and her nails leave dark, long streaks all over your hips. "Jade Harley," you grumble, if only to hold in a moan. It's stupid how good it feels. She blows cold air into the crevice of your neck and licks her way down from your bellybutton to your thighs. Out of the blue, three new, dark hickeys appear on your left thigh. Jade bites you when you flick her ear and you decide it's best you give her her fun.

Luckily, her version of fun is similar to your own, and her lips are kissing against the heat of your sex. You're biting your lip in anticipation as she drags her tongue up and down. As you're about to complain again, she's suddenly sucking and nibbling at your clit and the groan that escapes from your throat is so fucking loud - you'll probably get caught. Although, it's not as if you actually give a fuck. Or have the mental a ability to do so because she's scratching at your thighs and hips and lapping at your sex. Jade laughs, airy and cheery, against your sex. You shiver and, as if to apologize, she runs her more canine than human tongue repeatedly and harshly against your skin. Biting at your fist and pulling at her hair, a small groan escapes you just before the bell rings. Jade's ears pop up, and she stops, but you tug at her ear to convey that you honestly, truly do not care.

She's, obviously, more than happy with that! Jade nips at your thighs every once and again to wind you back up, but casually pushes you closer to climax when her tongue moves about your sex. You're whimpering, digging your teeth into a clenched fist. Noises flea the two of you anyway. The thumps of your rump against the floor, Jade's never ending fury of small moans and whispers, and your own, though few, noisy groans. How have you not been confronted yet?

"Jade," you breathe. She leaves a scratch mark from your breast to your navel in return. "Jade," you warn. You can practically feel her grin against your flesh. She giggles, mumbles your name almost silently, and twist her tongue inside of you, rolling it ceremonially over your sensitive skin, and pleasantly driving you into orgasm.

A loud moan doesn't get away from you, thank the gods. But you're silent and enjoying the roads of climax while Jade slides herself against your thigh, trying desperately to join you. "Rooose," she whines. You're breathing is heavy and soft and your skin tingles enjoyably.

Another bell rings and you figure that means fifth period is letting out. Suddenly, your mind is set and you groan, "Jade. Class."

"What?" she practically yelps. "Nooo way, Miss Lalonde! You owe me!" it's more whiny than anything and it makes you laugh.

"At home, okay?"

 

Jade tackles you into the couch the second she shuts the door.

"You are such an ass!" she proclaims, throwing off her shirt and tugging at your own. You comply and she harshly presses her lips to yours with a whine, tongue wasting no time to get between your lips. "I can't believe you did that, Rose," she grumbles into your mouth.

"Terribly sorry, love."

Jade groans pathetically into your mouth, not at all enthused with your impeccable sarcasm. She seems to forgive you a moment later once you're biting at her lip and cascading your nails against the skin of her back. You figure the scratching and biting fetish comes partly from the more canine side of her.

In reply, Jade roughly pulls off your skirt. She's probably ripped it somewhere, you're sure, but you guess you deserve it. Her nails play around your navel and she bites, almost angrily, at your chest and neck. You busy your hands with petting the soft spot behind her ears and straying closer and closer to the hem of her shorts (you're surprised, truly, that she hasn't already thrown these off). Before you can finish the journey, though, she grinds her hips against yours - roughly and quick. It makes you gasp and she does it again and again until she can't take it and awkwardly kicks off her shorts without moving from her position on top of you.

 Almost gently, she starts sucking at the skin above your bra while continuing her grinding. You're groaning as quietly as you can into her neck and meanwhile she's letting out practical barks with joy. Each one, of course, pivots against your skin, which only makes you shudder.

"Rooose," she whines, pants, and bites your chest. Jade doesn't care for your answer and simply gropes at your ass and pulls your hips to her own. At this moment, you figure this has probably been the only thing on her mind since fifth period ended. She comes after only a few moments of this act and relaxes by breathing heavily into the crook of your neck. The sensation makes you giggle.


End file.
